A prior form of the present invention is described and shown in Disclosure Document No. 129830 dated Aug. 3, 1984, entitled "Swivel Support Stand for Electronic Keyboard and the Like".
Electronic organs, music synthesizers and the like are an important part of today's entertainment industry. Each has a keyboard which the musician plays, carrying it from job to job with his or her other music-making paraphernalia.
Before the present invention, electronic keyboards were supported on conventional tables, instrument cases, or other objects which were inconvenient to use and bulky to move. Some attempts have been made to provide keyboard stands which could be assembled and disassembled on the job but they have required special tools, they have been clumsy-looking and stationary and they have restricted players' mobility in directing attention selectively to the audience, the band or individual players in the band. This situation accordingly has been in need of improvement.